


Restless

by Perforabuntsaggittis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perforabuntsaggittis/pseuds/Perforabuntsaggittis
Summary: You get injured and Jason makes you rest, despite your protests.





	Restless

  
“Y/N.” The voice came from behind, and you groaned. “You _know_ you need to get some rest,” Jason scolded.

“All I _do_ nowadays is rest! There’s nothing else to do!” You grumbled. Jason sighed. “C’mon, babe, at least let me help Oracle in the cave?” He raised his eyebrows at you.

“She already told me that you’ve been helping her all night. If she can do this on her own every other day, then I’m sure this time will be no biggie.” He finally reached you and picked you up bridal style.

“Jason! Put me down, now.” You glared up at him, but he was unrelenting.

“Sorry, doll. Doctor’s orders.” He carried you the whole way to his bedroom, and you didn’t stop pouting once.

“It’s just a broken leg,” you tried to reason with him. He raised an eyebrow at you.

“Along with multiple stress fractures, _twenty-two_ stitches, and a concussion.” You sighed. So maybe it was a bit more than that.

He set you down on his bed, and knelt down on one knee to take off your shoe. You rolled your eyes.

“Jason, I’m perfectly capable of taking off my shoe on my own,” you said.

“Just sit back and relax, doll. I’ll take care of you.” You sighed. Even though you were restless, you complied with his wishes, because it wasn’t often that Jason was gentle. He slowly undressed you, and then grabbed one of his oversized T-shirts. You sat up so that he could put it on. When he was done, you tugged him down to your level and brushed your lips against his.

“I love you,” you whispered against his lips. “Even when you’re being an overly-cautious control freak.” He smiled down at you, and your heart melted. He was beautiful, and you wished he wore that smile more often.

“I love you, too, baby, but you gotta rest.” You stick out your bottom lip in an exaggerated pout. He tilted his head. “For me, please?” You couldn’t say no to that.

“Alright,” you sighed. “But will you stay with me?” His eyes softened.

“Ok.” He settled down onto the bed and carefully pulled you on top of him. Your breathing slowly evened out, and you stared at the ceiling, content for the moment.

“G’night, y/n.” You smiled, and placed your hand on top of his.

“Night, Jason.”


End file.
